diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Do-S Vampire Vol.2 Subaru Sakamaki/Translation
Translated by yumemirusekai on wordpress Link You’re setting things down in a church. 00:10Subaru: I’ve been looking for you! What are you doing in a place like this? Eh? Preparations for (Catholic?) mass? Don’t fuck with me. He’s angry that you’re in a place that you know he hates. And so he tries to drag you out. But you struggle and complain and push him. 00:37S: Come! Be quiet! *struggle* That’s enough already, stop complaining! Do you want me to bite you to death?! 00:47S: How do I know you’re preparing for mass? If not you, who else would be doing this? Also, don’t tremble like that! What will you do if you cut yourself and start bleeding? 00:58S: Huh, what’s my business? It’s obvious isn’t it? There’s only one thing I’d want from you. Your body should know what I’m talking about. If you understand, then don’t ask. Ahhaha, or is it.. you want to make me angry and punish you? If so, then this attitude of yours isn’t wrong. 01:33S: Shit, the atmosphere in this place.. is making me dizzy . Hurry up, and finish this. You should understand right? How long are you going to stay holed up here. What are you going to do? *you shove him* 01:56He bumps into the mass preparations and a few of them shatter. 02:05S: Tch.. Don’t screw with me. You actually pushed me.. Shut up. Just as I was being kind.. I won’t be any more. 02:20S: *bam* Heh. Just as I thought, what a loud noise. What am I doing? You should know just from looking. I’m breaking the church. I’d like to break more, but… 02:40S: Heh, stop? Haha, I see.. you mean you want me to do it more? *bam* Heh *bam* Haha, why are you crying? It excites me. I thought you knew that this was my personality, but.. Haha, that’s fine. Cry more. If all you do is cry then I’m sure your blood will taste sweet. Heh.. *bam* Hehehe.. *bam* 03:23S: HAH! *smash* Phew… There’s nothing more to break now. If you still won’t come with me.. I’ll destroy this whole church. If I do that.. I wonder what kind of face you’ll make then. Ah? You understand, so you’ll come with me? 03:49S: What? How boring. Are you trying to be honest? I wanted you to disobey me more.. Oh well, I don’t like to waste my power like this. Anyway, let’s get going. You don’t have any right to refuse. What are you doing? 04:16You don’t follow him out though, because you want to clean up the church. He tells you that he wants you to leave it alone. You ignore him and start cleaning. He calls you an idiot for doing unnecessary things and that if you continue to do it then he’ll punish you. Then he sneers at how your God probably thinks you’re a good kid. 04:40S: Heh.. you cut your finger.. Are you trying to make it so that I don’t have to bite you? Hehe.. show it to me.. No? How many times do I have to tell you. You don’t have the right to deny me. Give me that hand. Tch, hurry up and do it! 05:04S: Your blood.. is dripping. The taste of your blood isn’t bad at all. *kiss* Sweet.. But this isn’t enough to satisfy me. Even you should know that. He asks if the cut in your finger is throbbing with blood. 05:35S: Heh.. it’s like your blood is calling to me. It’s like the real/subconscious you is calling out to him. *whispers* Calling out to have intercourse/intertwine with him (交わり). Your blood unlocks and gives him power. 06:00S: Look, with just a sip of your blood.. *sucking* My power.. is surging. It’s.. IRRESISTIBLE *loud smash* He tells you to look at how the destruction is far greater than the one before. 06:28S: *laughs* Wh-what? What are you doing, grabbing my hand so suddenly? What? Leave this place?.. Hmm… Well, what shall I do.. Asks what you’re going to do. Confirms with you that you just don’t want him to break anything more in this church. 06:53*laughs* Calls you simple-minded. He doesn’t really care if he’s not in this place, since everything that he hates is destroyed already. The broken window allows him to see the moon. It’s a nice moon. 07:19S: *laughs* Eh? What’s with those eyes? Those scared eyes of yours. Makes me want to scare you more. *sighs* It’s almost time.. you know right? The reason I’m like this… is all your fault. 07:48He laughs at himself for becoming so talkative when he usually isn’t. He surprises himself with how his mouth is just running off. He wonders if it’s because you’re here. Is it because he’s getting aroused? 08:13S: Eh? What? Did something happen? Eh? What can you do to stop me? Hmm, I wonder… then.. I want to see you spill your own blood. Then say “Please suck my blood”. 08:34He wants to see you do it to yourself. *pulls out a knife* Tells you he’ll give you this knife. It’s made of silver and there’s only one of its kind. Only this knife can kill him. And he’s giving it to you. You apparently don’t trust him or his knife. 09:05S: That’s fine. If you don’t want to use this knife, what will you do? Will you pinch yourself? Or.. will you cut yourself with that glass? So long as I get to drink your blood, I’m fine with anything. Come on, what will you do? Haha, in the end you’d rather use the knife? Hahahaha. As I thought. 09:32*knife swings* Talks about how the knife cuts things well and so it won’t hurt as much since it’ll be a quick and easy cut. So he gives you the knife. 09:42S: Well, where are you going to cut? Your hand? Or your neck? Your nose wouldn’t be bad. Your foot? Idiot, your hand is trembling. He gives you instructions on how to steady your hand and grip the knife tightly. You confess that you’re scared. He supposes you would be scared in a situation like this. 10:15*knife swings* He laughs because you’re doing what he thought you’d do. He had a feeling you’d use the knife to try and stab him. Asks if you think you can. He finds it annoying, but he’ll play with you for a bit. *knife swings* Asks what’s wrong since your aim is way off and you won’t be able to stab him in the chest like this. 10:50S: Hurry up and come to me. Come on. *laughs* You still won’t come? *steps closer* *frantic knife swings* Heh, your desperate face is irresistible.. But.. *catches your hand* playtime is… over now *forces you to drop knife* You ask him if he’s still going to say that if you hurt him. He tells you not to say such idiotic things. Points out that your arm is being held by him. It’s obviously impossible for you to move/try anything. 11:26S: Does it hurt? Yes, I guess it does. It should hurt. *tightens grip* If you beg for forgiveness, then there’ll be nothing to forgive. Come on, what will you do? You won’t apologize? I.. see.. Tch.. stubborn thing. Maa, I became interested in you because of that. Whatever, let’s go. 12:00*drags you off* *sighs* He knew he was having a hard time breathing in that church. Next time he’ll destroy that annoying place. 12:16S: Heh, don’t glare at me like that. Right now, with the way I feel, I might do something terrible. Are you still going to do it? Grab my hand. Apparently if you do so he won’t be tempted to destroy that church. 12:36S: Yes. Like that. I’ll only say this once. Right now your life is in my hands. If you’re not quiet… I might do something extreme. It’s boring if you’re like this, but right now.. it’s better if you don’t piss me off. 13:00Talks about how the full red moon is waking up the sleeping vampire in him and so he might break you. 13:15S: *chuckles* What a nice night. Makes me crazy. My blood is boiling. Then he basically blames you for making him feel all riled up like this. For making him feel this thirsty. He already said that your blood is calling out to him. 13:47S: *left ear* It’s because you’re here, that I’ve become so thirsty. Take responsibility.. Hm? Don’t blame it on you? Shut up. It’s your obligation to give me blood. I won’t do anything bad. I’ll drink from a place you like. 14:11Tells you to imagine it and if it makes your heart pound. *whispers* He can hear it. The truth in that sound. Comments on how loud it is and how you can’t hide it. *laughs* That loud fluttering pulse makes him wonder how sweet your blood will be *salivates*. 14:46S: Heh. It was a joke. He won’t just bite you here. He’ll let you choose where to go. 14:55S: Well? Where should I taste you? Let’s go. *fade out footsteps* *door opening/closing* 15:16Insults the place you chose because you returned to your room. Oh well, it can’t be helped since the outside is full of annoyances and intrusions. There’s no place quieter than this place. He asks if you think that too *laughs*. 15:40S: Nice face. Are you scared? That’s the best praise. It makes him want to do more terrible things to you. He asks if you’re thinking about wanting him to touch you like that. 16:02S: As you wish, I’ll do something mean/scary to you. If you resist… *cups your jaw* I won’t forgive you. *whips out his knife* *starts ripping your clothes* 16:16Talks about the current situation and how he knows he’s the type to always become violently angry. *strained* It makes him want to cut you up with this knife. *rip* 16:35S: *strained breathing* I can see your soft white skin. *major ripping* Hehehehe, your breathing is rough. Is that really alright? With your chest moving like that.. I might nick you with my knife. *ripping* 17:00*sighs* Talks about how your clothes are so ripped, it’s basically no different from you stripping it off. Tells you he can see everything. 17:07S: Now, what shall I cut next~.. Ugh.. My bad. He slipped and scratched you *licks* *heavy breathing* The blood is rising up. *laughs* It’s too good. *slurping* 17:44S: Ugh.. unbearable. Talks about how it’s only a sip yet he feels his power surging in him again. His tongue is tingling and he asks if you feel tingly too. Talks about how you might have tears in your eyes, but in reality you really want him to drink more blood from you *ripping*. Claims you’re shivering at the thought of feeling his tongue more. 18:13S: Come on, say it. What do you want? Do you want me to taste you more? Or do you want me to bite you? *struggle and hit him* Calls your attitude bad. Is surprised you’re still resisting in this situation. *pins you* Comments on how breathing is nice and all, but he doesn’t mind making it teaching you. Tells you to understand that he’s hungry. And it’s because of your blood that he’s so excited. At any rate, you can’t complain in this situation. 18:59S: *laughs* Be more scared. It makes your body smell arousing. *sniffs* Can you not feel it? See.. this is… the smell of a flower. 19:25A flower blooming in the moonlight. That’s what you smell like. It’s seducing, that kind of flower’s smell. He thinks that your body really does want him. That’s what kind of woman you are, and he knows that. That’s your real appearance. 19:53Reminds you that it’s useless to struggle. You smell really good.. and it’s driving him crazy *bites you* *swallows your blood* 20:23S: Your blood is flowing.. *more drinking* It’s nice… Aren’t you glad? Eh? You call him cruel for biting you so suddenly. *laughs* He already told you he was going to do cruel things. When will you understand that? 20:55S: Do you want me to be more gentle? Then.. with that mouth say that you’re mine. But of course even if you don’t say it, you’re still mine. Come on.. say it. Hurry. 21:20S: Your face is bright red. Is it that hard to say? I can’t hear you. Saying it in that unsexy voice is wrong. Say it again and throw away all your shame. *something falls outside* 21:40S: Tch. An annoyance came. As I thought.. I won’t be able to concentrate like this. Oi, you come over here. *you run away instead* 21:50S: Oi, where are you going!? Don’t run away! Tch.. So the princess prefers a game of tag? It can’t be helped.. I’ll play along for a little while.. To that you can run away from me.. what an idiot. *smash* 22:25Calls out to you and mocks how loud your steps are. But even if you did try to be quiet there’s no point since you didn’t get rid of your smell. *laughs* He’s amused at your surprised face and asks who you think he is. He doesn’t want you to compare him to the other guys. 22:55S: Eh? I even broke the door? *inhales*.. Shut up. Anyway.. why did you run AWAY?! *bam* Tch.. Ahh.. He starts to contemplate destroying the whole house so that you, his trophy, won’t be able to hide anywhere else. It makes him almost feel thankful for you giving him an excuse to do that. 23:36S: At any rate, where were you running to? To run to a bathroom of all places.. It couldn’t be that you thought I wouldn’t enter, right? Because if so.. then you’re really a.. *you turn the shower on* 23:54S: What the fuck!? Why the hell did you spray me?! HUH?!.. What were you intending?.. Ah? You tell him you were trying to cool him down. *struggle* You both fall into the bath and he tells you to stand it, because the one who needs to cool down is you. 24:25S: Don’t make me angry. *water* Why are you trembling? Don’t make that kind of face. I’ll kiss you. *kiss* Your lips are also sweet, huh. Is it because of your blood? Oh well.. here, look at me. He tells you that he won’t use his knife any more. *laughs* Comments on how embracing you like this while you’re soaked isn’t bad. Commends your courage. 25:10*strained* Talks about how it’s bad because he’s starting to feel his thirst again. Blames it on you. *dry swallow* You ask him if it’s painful. He tells you that it obviously is. Asks if you can understand how much he’s enduring with you being so tasty in front of him. 25:42S: Eh? Why are you baring your shoulders to me, do you want me to drink more of your blood?… Are you serious? If I drink from you.. you know what will happen, right? 25:57You tell him not to be unnecessarily careful. He laughs at you and agrees since it’s a very fine proposal. 26:06S: Then.. face the other way. Last time it was your throat, this time it’ll be your shoulder. Remove the clothes off of your back. Strip.. Or do you want me to rip it like last time? *rustling clothes* 26:29S: Your white.. smooth skin.. *licks* Offering yourself to me.. what a strange one. Heh.. I can feel you trembling.. we haven’t even gotten to that point yet.. Prepare yourself.. *whisper* I’m going. *gulp gulp* 27:12S: More.. not enough.. *gulp gulp* *slurp* 27:29S: Ahh.. My head is spinning.. the effect of your blood is immediate.. You’re starting to feel good, right? *sucking* 27:50S: It’s hot… My body… It’s getting hard to breathe *sucking* I’ve had enough of your shoulder.. Next will be your nape. Hurry up and sit down. *sucking* 28:23S: Hehe.. why are you trembling? You can feel it can’t you? Next is.. your arm. Hurry up and give me it.. *sucking* 28:48S: Did you know? The taste of blood differs depending on the place. Maa.. the only person who would know that is me *sucking* 29:07S: Haha.. you’re the one who offered yourself.. don’t make such a pained face.. are you not inviting me? You’re the kind of woman who tempts men again and again. 29:23Talks about how your current expression is what he was talking about. He can’t see any more protest in your eyes. Then he tells you that he’ll do it.. the things you like.. countless times.. *sucking* *strained* 29:45S: Eh? What’s sweet about blood? Haha, a person like you wouldn’t understand. But if I had to say something.. it’s like sake? No… Goes on to try and describe blood, but just ends up saying that you’re special. You get angry at that and he tells you that it’s not a bad thing to be special. You don’t think you’re special though, but he chuckles and calls you an idiot. If you weren’t special what kind of situation do you think you’d be in? (Probably implying that you would have already been killed). 30:25S: Don’t pout. I’ll bite you more.. where next? Come on, show me.. I’ll bite you in your softest place… *bite* 30:47S: You’re.. weak in the sides? Heh, look, your skin is turning red.. I see.. then.. I’ll do it more *sucking* 31:15S: *softly* Sweet.. Ugh, I can’t. My head is spinning.. At this rate.. I’ll really ravage you.. *strained breathing* 31:34S: My mind is going blank.. everything is your fault.. You.. because you’re driving me crazy.. You’re apologizing? It’s too late… I won’t stop anymore… 31:57S: Ahh.. I can feel your blood flowing in me.. Hehe, amazing.. feeling like this.. You’re really.. a special woman. 32:21S: Face me.. Come on, feel this. My chest.. it’s hot isn’t it? I’m not usually like this.. it’s because I’m aroused.. It’s your fault, you know. Talks about how he’s starting to feel that it wasn’t so bad having to chase you here even though he’s soaked in the water. After all, he gets to see you wet. Then he talks about how he’s usually incoherently angry and violent, but right now he’s feeling forgiving towards you.. because of your blood of course. 33:14Notes that some of your blood spilled into the water and it’s such a waste. Talks about how your blood is really dangerous since it’s brought him into this kind of state. 33:30S: But.. you’re mine. Every single drop of that blood. I won’t give it.. to anyone. If someone did steal some of your blood.. you know right? I’ll tear that person apart. Hehehehe. You ask for him not to be so violent and he’s surprised you’d say that to him. He calls you a strange person again. 34:05But if that’s a wish of yours that you’ll do anything for, then he’ll hear you out… You ask him if he really means that.. He’ll only say this once but he’s a guy who has no interest in lying. 34:28S: Look straight into my eyes.. stare properly at me.. Don’t avert them!… Look.. absolutely.. DON’T close your eyes *deep kiss* *sucking* 35:05S: Tch. I told you not to close your eyes.. Eh? It’s embarrassing?.. I can’t believe you.. Tells you that he just wanted to see you respond to him *splashes/rustling* You ask him what he’s doing. Tells you that you should be able to see for yourself. He’s stripping the rest of your clothes off. Though it’s an exaggeration to call them clothes in their current state. 35:48S: Ah.. I can’t.. do it well.. I’m feeling dizzy.. Ah enough! This will be fine.. Look.. come closer.. Turn away and sit down.. Hurry up and do it! You refuse and he grumbles about how it’s not a difficult command and then he forces you to do it. Comments on how stubborn you are to resist even now. You’re not normal at all. 36:30S: Hahah.. What’s wrong? Are you shivering at how I’m whispering behind you?.. You’re weak around the neck right?… Because of your blood.. my body is hot. Can you not feel it? Talks about how your blood is being transformed in him. His blood is calling for your blood *gulping* 37:19S: Stop running away! I haven’t had enough yet *more gulping* *lick* Your blood is spilling.. I’ll lick it up *slurping*.. Ugh.. my tongue is tingling.. 37:54S: Why does your blood make me act so strangely? Out of all the blood that I’ve tasted.. yours is the sweetest. It can’t be helped if the others want you too.. But I won’t give you away.. Hehehe. 38:24S: You should realize this as well.. If you.. gave your blood away to someone else.. *bam* Hmph.. I’ll do this to him.. and of course you. If they touched you with their fangs.. I’d.. 39:05S: Hey, do you understand? My blood right now.. wants to become one with you. You should know best what that means.. Come on.. be more shameless. 39:25S: What do you want? Heh.. even if you look at me with those feverish eyes.. nothing will start. Use that mouth.. Come on… I can’t hear you.. Hm? A kiss? On your mouth? Heh, how cute. I understand. Then, look over here. I’ll do it. *deep kiss* 40:19S: You like this kind of thing? You’re such a child.. But, if you weren’t like that then it wouldn’t be you *kisses* Ah, it’s not bad. Right now, even I might find it to be nice.. 40:42S: Haha, what? You have this dissatisfied look on your face. You don’t think so? Who knows.. Here.. how about this?.. It tickles? Idiot. You’re mistaking the pleasure.. Feel my fingertip more… how my claw can easily cut through your thin skin… feel that. 41:23S: Look? How is it? You’re shivering with thrill, aren’t you? Goes on to talk about how easily your life can be taken right now. Then asks if you feel hot after you’re done feeling fear. His strength comes from what you’ve given him. You and him have already become one, even though you’re not close to being equal to him. It’s interesting. 42:00Even if you don’t want it, it’s the unchangeable truth. He doesn’t want to say it’s due to something as idiotic as fate. But you should feel honored for him to be bound to you like this. It’s something like that, but he’s not the type of guy to have an interest in these kind of things. But if it’s you, that’s a different story. 42:33S: Your blood is that special.. is what I’m saying.. However, don’t become conceited. That blood.. there’s no meaning in it if I’m not there. *you sneeze* *he lifts you up* 43:02S: Don’t struggle! I’m trying to carry you.. Where am I going? To a place where annoyances won’t be. Let’s return. Your blood will go bad if you’re sick. Don’t mistake this, I’m not doing this for you *gets out of water* *SUPER DUMMY MIC ENTERS* *breaks down door* 43:50S: *right ear* Tch.. this door is brittle. Reiji will be annoyed again. Shut up. But he realizes that it’ll be problematic if others can get to them. So he’s going to take you to his room where it’s the most quiet. His room is pitch dark and light can’t reach in. A place where the outside world can’t intrude. He kicks open his coffin and drops you in. He thinks it’ll be calming. 44:28S: Ah? I kicked it?.. Shut up. It’s my bed, so I’ll do what I want to it. But he thinks it’s surprising that today his violence is below average. He blames it on your blood. Or it could be because of the moon. Shut in together in his coffin his chest is burning and he feels hot, even though he’s damp from the water in the bath. He finds it stupid. Then he comments on how erotic you looked, wet in the water. 45:23S: You’re trembling, huh. Are you cold? How strange.. when I’m feeling so unbearably hot.. I’ll make you feel.. as hot as I am. 45:42S: Hehe.. Look.. If I grab your throat with my hand like this.. your blood becomes hot, right? Have you become hot? Come on.. it’s hot. It’s because your blood is boiling. Hehe.. 46:08Talks about how that painful face of yours from having your air cut off is irresistible. Notes that you’re trembling and your hair is standing up. Asks if you’re aroused.. and assumes that you are. Seeing you like this is giving him a maddening thought. Well, he doesn’t think you’ll die from it so he’s going to try it out. *grips throat harder* 46:42S: Hahaha.. as I thought you’re scared of dying. Here.. I’ll tighten it some more. Is it painful?.. *tightens* Haha.. That’s great.. Then.. as a reward I’ll give you a kiss. 47:11Laughs and notes that your face still looks pained and asks if his kiss wasn’t enough. 47:16S: It can’t be helped. I’ll release you.. What was I trying to do? Idiot. I was just playing around.. But.. in the end it was great seeing your face at the point of death. Really, there’s nothing that can compare to it. 47:42S: Look.. around your neck. I left a handprint. Heh, it looks like a red necklace~.. How is it? Shall I make it more red? He decides not to and then talks about how it basically brands you as his. With this the others will think twice about drinking your blood. But.. if you try to hide this mark *bam* 48:32S: You understand, right? Heh, that scared expression.. Do you finally understand that it’s useless to resist me? It took you a long enough time. Next time, I might write my name on your throat.. 48:57S: Hehe.. stop it please? I take that to mean you want me to do it more. Maa, you still don’t know anything about me.. 49:15S: Here.. this time it’s your turn to choke me. Look at me.. try putting your hand around my neck.. Yes, like that.. do it slowly.. Hehe.. what a slender arm.. Come on, slowly.. yes.. *sighs* 49:52S: I can smell you.. *bites you* Hahaha.. I bit you unexpectedly? But the taste of your blood from your wrist isn’t bad at all. 50:17S: Huh? Tricking you was mean? Heh, don’t say such idiotic things. The one who got tricked *kisses* is at fault. Ahaha, idiot it’s nothing to cry about. Come on.. *kisses* Hn? Even your tears are sweet. I’m surprised. How about I give up on your blood and drink your tears instead? 50:55S: Hehe.. I see. What can I do to make you cry~? Choking you again is troublesome.. Oh, I know… How about I steal.. the thing you consider.. most precious? Or… *bam* shall I do this? 51:25S: Haha.. what a great face. Then he remembers that there was a fairy tale about a crying woman whose tears became jewels. She cried because she was refused and he thinks you’re the same as her. 51:46S: Cry.. for me.. No.. Cry.. only for me. Hahaha.. Says you’re not a sweet person since if he tells you to cry, you won’t, but when he tells you not to cry, you will. 52:08S: Oh well.. Your tears and blood.. let’s taste them slowly together. Hehe.. But he realizes that it’s really dark and that’s a problem if he’s going to taste you. He won’t be able to see the expressions you make. He thinks it’s a bit strange, since he’s a vampire *laughs* But he thinks a night like this is nice too. 52:47S: Why? One of the reasons is your blood.. the moonlight calls out to the demon in me.. your blood also calls out to the demon in me.. if such a thing in me awoke and came out.. you’ll become even more broken. 53:15But tonight, like this, both sides of him will be able to act together. The reason why he chose you is because you can do this to him. He asks if that makes you happy. 53:32S: Well then, while the moon is still high, give me more of your blood.. Oi.. lie down here.. Where shall I give you pain. There’s no need to be in a hurry, huh… Next will be.. those proud feet of yours, how about it? 54:08S: Tch, stop running..! Just a while ago you offered yourself too.. do you really hate the thought? I see… *kisses* *slurps* 54:32S: You.. have beautiful feet, don’t you? I’ll compliment you that much *kisses* Stop moving! How many times do I have to say it before you understand? When you say you don’t want it, it’ll just make the person want to do it… especially a person like me *sucks* 55:05S: Your ankle hurts? Heh.. I see.. Then.. I’ll do it more *sucking* Even though I’ve drank a lot.. I’m still hungry.. I need more.. to quench my thirst.. Now.. *struggle* 55:38S: I told you not to struggle! Or do you want me to use more force on you? Look, your blood is dripping from your leg. It’s dripping on the place that I sleep. What are you going to do? 56:01S: It’s still bleeding.. such a waste *slurp* *gulp* Ah.. Heh… Don’t make such a nice face.. you’re tempting me.. He left behind a red circle on your foot. 56:35S: Look, I’ll do it to the other leg too *sucking* Hm? What shall I do next. After the ankle is.. your toe? It’ll surely hurt more.. But.. after the pain, the pleasure will be great. Come on, let’s test it *gulping* 57:23S: Does it hurt? I see.. I’ll bite you harder *gulping* 57:41Tries to contain himself because he’s becoming a bit too enthusiastic and he’ll drain you dry at this rate. 57:51S: But.. my lust is overflowing.. I want you.. more and more.. I want you. 58:09S: Hey.. next.. will be this thigh. I’m biting *sucking* You don’t have a right to refuse me! *long sucking* 58:35S: What do you feel? Your thighs are trembling.. feel it more.. you can feel the pain right? 59:04S: How sweet.. heh, don’t hold back your voice. Let me hear your voice. I don’t hate it.. that voice of yours *sucking* 59:35S: Soft.. Now, I’ll bring you to the edge.. up until the very limit. There’s still a lot of time. Your reason is a worthless thing. It’d be better if you threw it all away.. *rustling* Those things are just hindrances. Tonight will be fun. 1:00:05S: *licks* Come closer. I want to join.. more deeply with you. Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations